Disposable absorbent articles are well known and have many uses. For example, disposable diapers are intended to absorb and contain urine. Bandages are intended to absorb and contain blood and other body exudates, while catamenial pads are intended to absorb and retain menstrual fluids. In each instance, the disposable absorbent article absorbs and retains a liquid, thereby preventing that liquid from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating the vicinity surrounding the point of liquid discharge. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 which issued on Jan. 31, 1967 to R. C. Duncan et al. entitled "Disposable Diaper" teaches a disposable diaper intended to absorb urine and prevent the wetting of the wearer's clothing.
Disposable absorbent articles perform without leaking, and several concepts have been proposed to improve the liquid containment characteristics of disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,548 entitled "Disposable Diaper Having Fluid Trap" which issued to J. Hernandenz on Dec. 28, 1976 teaches that the liquid containment characteristics of a diaper can be improved by securing sealing strips of waterproof material to the face sheet of the diaper. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 entitled "Contractible Side Portions For a Disposable Diaper" which issued to K. B. Buell on Jan. 14, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 entitled "Disposable Diaper With Elastically Constricted Crotch Section" which issued to L. S. Woon et al. on Sept. 7, 1977 both teach a concept for reducing liquid leakage which involves providing an elastic member in a disposable diaper. The elastic member is positioned so that when the diaper is worn, the diaper is drawn snugly about the legs of the wearer. The elastic causes the diaper to form a seal about the leg of the wearer thereby preventing liquid from leaking out of the diaper.
While diaper formation techniques are well developed, the formation of pads for incontinence uses has not resulted in as effective a garment. The shaping techniques of diaper formation have not produced effective incontinence garments. The adult body is shaped differently and has different liquid capacity requirements and fit problems than the infant.
Many articles used as incontinent products for mild incontinence or for menstrual pads have been found unsatisfactory as they are bulky and/or ineffective. Many such garments are formed by forming flat sheets into a diaperlike structure for incontinent use. Other pads for catamenial use have been formed in thin flat structures, but these structures have been low in absorption. Further, flat structures have a tendency to wrinkle between the legs during use causing discomfort and distorting the target area where the exudate will be located causing leakage.
Small elasticized pads have been proposed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,668, to Johnson in which an elasticized sanitary napkin is disclosed. The sanitary napkin has elastic threads that are imbedded in the napkin, running in the long direction of the napkin. Another small elasticized pad has been proposed in European Patent application No. 0.091,412, of Nedestam in which a sanitary napkin having elasticized edges and a raised center portion is disclosed. However, these pads have not found wide acceptance as they are bulky and do not fit the female form to provide both comfort and absorbency.
The U.K. patent application No. GB 2,103,093 of Blaney discloses a diaper structure having elasticized flaps that are adapted to fit to the legs of the diaper wearer and minimize leakage. The flaps are formed at the edges of a diaper and exert a contact pressure on the skin of the leg when the diaper is fastened in place. There has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,334 - Johnson, a perineal shield device for containment of discharge caused by incontinence. While this device has been effective, there still are leakage problems that occur. The leakage problem is particularly acute in instances where there is rapid discharge of urine that may leak from the pad prior to being absorbed.
The devices such as those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,334 - Johnson, and those in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,508 - Bolick as well as other shaped pads present difficulty in packaging. These pads having a particular fold and shape adapted to conform to the body must be loosely packaged in large boxes to avoid creasing and permanent deformation of the incontinence devices. Creases and deformation from the intended shape is detrimental to their effectiveness.
There remains a need for a incontinence device that may be conveniently, economically and discretely packaged.